Kaleidoscopes of various forms and embodiments are well known in the art. In this simplest form, the hand-held kaleidoscope includes a cylinder in which reflective mirrors extend longitudinally with the mirrors being at an angle of which 360 degree is a multiple. One end of the cylinder has a cover provided with an eye-piece, while at the far end, the cylinder is closed by two spaced discs between which colored objects are loosely located usually in a separately rotatable box-like cavity (usually called an object box). The latter discs are transparent and translucent such that light can enter the far end of the cylinder. When the hand-held kaleidoscope is held to a person's eye with the far end pointed to a source of light (artificial or natural), the colored objects between the transparent discs and within the angle of the mirrors are viewed as a primary image, but simultaneously with an angular array of reflected images. Rotating the object box, results in changes in the pattern of the images.
While hand-held kaleidoscopes have retained their standings as a favorite toy, their effect is usually limited to one person's edification and inspiration. In many cases, an enhancement of such images is desirable. For example, in the marketing of such kaleidoscopes, if the images could be enlarged to permit a group to view the hand-held kaleidoscopes on a continuous basis, then sales to both distributors and retailers could be enhanced. Also, creators of textiles, jewellery and the like that use kaleidoscopic images for inspiration, can be helped by such group presentations.